Devils and Angels
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Watch out Hitachiin Twins because the Hinata Twins are coming to Ouran Academy. They are going to rock the Academy and the Host Club.
1. Arrival

**hey readers.**

**sorry i didn't update last week i couldn't get to a computer most of last week. and now that i'm actually on a computer i can update.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: they will be posted soon.**

* * *

**1. Arrival* **

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

The weekend is closing in at Ouran Academy and that's not the only thing that is closing in. You see for this whole week, Ouran High Academy has this rumor that two new students were going to be joining them and everyone is wondering who they are. All they know is that they are transferring from another school and the only ones who knows their true identity is the Principal and the chairmen of Ouran.

* * *

***Time Skip- Monday* **

* * *

Haruhi had a somewhat eventful weekend with Tamaki trying to come over to experience the 'commoners life' for a while with the club members tagging along but they couldn't; Haruhi was thankful for that.

_"This rumor is still going around," _Haruhi thought to herself when she heard the rumor from last week.

The male members of the host club tried to use their connections to see who the two new students are but its a well guarded information. Tamaki was little annoyed, Kyoya was beyond irritated, Hikaru and Kaoru were slightly irritated, and Honey and Mori didn't really care but still curious.

She sit down in her assigned seat in her first period class which is right between Kaoru and Hikaru.

It was only a few seconds later, that the teacher came in after the bell along with two female twins right behind him.

The teacher has confusion and slightly scared painting his face.

"Class..." the teacher is hesitant, "these are the two new students...," indicating the two twin girls that came in with him and now standing next to him, "... Velna and Serafina Hinata."

* * *

**~Haruhi's Pov~ **

I don't understand why the teacher was hesitant in saying Velna and Serafina's names but when he finished introducing them everybody in their seats gave a sharp gasp and shocked faces... besides myself.

I looked at Hikaru to see if he can give me any answers but he was like the rest of the students then I looked over to Kaoru to ask but he was the same as Hikaru.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Haruhi was pretty confused at what's going on but she concluded that either the Hinata twins or the Hinata family were pretty important people.

"Please Ms. and... Ms. Hinata why don't you take any available seats that are in the class."

* * *

***Time Skip- After School* **

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were racing down the hallway while dragging Haruhi when they took a hold of Haruhi's upper arms**. Haruhi have this annoyed look on her face as she was forcibly dragged against her will.

The twins, with a "kidnapped" Haruhi between them, run through the Host club's door that have been closed for the day due to the twins texts saying they found out that they know who the new students are, and requested for the club to be closed for today so the twins can tell them in private.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and the cousins: Honey and Mori were already there waiting for what the twins had to tell them.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally let go of their secret female friend. She straightened out her clothes while the twins catch their breath.

"Man, what's wrong with you two?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"The new students that's wrong!" Hikaru shouted.

Haruhi turned to the twins, "why? I mean they haven't done anything? Have they?" Haruhi curiously asked.

"Kind of," Kaoru said in a 'duh' voice.

"What they do?" Haruhi said in a curious tone.

"Before you three continue on with your conversation, Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you tell us who are the new students are?" Kyoya intervened.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison when they finally pay attention to the others.

"So who are they?" curiously asked Tamaki.

"They are twins… from the Hinata (HEE nah tah) family," the Hitachiin twins said in sync.

Tamaki and Honey, even Kyoya and Mori, all gasped and their eyes widen at what the twins told them.

Haruhi gave them a confused look and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay… seriously what's so shocking about the Hinata twins?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki run over to his 'daughter' and grab her by the shoulders, "Haruhi are you telling us you know nothing about the Hinata family!" Tamaki exclaimed, surprised.

Haruhi blinked a couple of times.

"Umm… should I?"

Tamaki lets go and took a couple of steps back in shock.

Kyoya explains, "the Hinatas' are famous for being world known feminists and also being know as 'modern amazons' for many generations. It is also rumored that they are some type of cult that hold a very deep hatred towards men which makes them come in zero contact with men.

"The Hinata family are also founders and owners of the St. Lobelia's Girls' Academy."

"Plus no man actually saw a family member of the Hinatas' before," Honey spoke up.

The female who is disguised as a male student blinked at the group.

Haruhi asked, "but… if the Hinata family have a zero contact with men then how are they having kids?"

"No one knows," stated Kyoya.

"So... what are we going to do now that two members of the Hinata family that are in our mists?" Kaoru asked, uncertain.

Haruhi got on the defensive, "what you mean by that? I mean as far as what you guys have been telling me is that nothing is wrong with them being here only that everybody is shocked from seeing twins that are from the Hinata family."

"Are you crazy! If any Hinata is seen outside of the family or no where near large population of females surrounding them, or ones who think like them, then something must be wrong," Hikaru stated.

"No they are right Haruhi," Tamaki said agreeing with what's on every ones minds except Haruhi's, "right now we do nothing. We just won't talk to them or do anything with them," Tamaki proclaimed to his fellow host club members.

Haruhi have this incredulous look on her face.

"What? We just can't-," Haruhi was cut off by Kyoya.

"No Haruhi, Tamaki is right. The Hinatas' are unpredictable from what we heard; and with twins that came from that family who knows what they're up to or if they have their own evil agenda to begin with," stated Kyoya.

"They might be after Tama-chan," Honey said, thoughtfully.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki explained, "because multiple times the Hinata family try to buy Ouran from the Suoh family ever since my father purchased this land and started building the academy despite they don't like to make deals with men but they have their non-related female realtor take care of that."

Kyoya further explained, "it turns out the Hinatas' want the land plot to build another Lobelia Academy. Its just that the Suohs' made the better offer and ever since then the Hinatas' try to ruin Ouran's AND the Suohs' reputation just to tear down Ouran and make it into Lobelia. So~... Honey-senpai could be right about the Hinata twins being after Tamaki so that way they can ruin his reputation thus also ruining the Suoh families name which will also led to the fall of Ouran Academy."

"So~ it is official... no one goes near nor speak to the Hinata twins," Tamaki concluded with authority.

Kyoya, the twins, the cousins, and Haruhi were standing together as a group with Tamaki standing in front of them. The twins and Honey saluted while saying "Yes sir", Mori is just standing there with a blank look, Kyoya is writing this stuff down, and Haruhi is slouching while giving them disbelieving/annoyed look.

_"I can't believe these people,"_ Haruhi thought in her head, annoyed.

* * *

***I know the title don't match up the whole plot in this chapter but think of it this way the plot talks about their arrival**

****Like what they did in the very first episode when they are going to make Haruhi change into the uniform and they grabbed her; but instead of her being dragged frontward she's backwards. I hope I explain this okay**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed. again, sorry about not updatin again last week; but if i remember i'll try to update again this thrusday.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Avoiding and Facing

**hey everybody.**

**i would like 2 thnk _DarkTracy_ and _redwolfeye_ for reviewin.**

**first of all i would like to apologize because the labtop is been down for few or so weeks now and i would like to apologize because it holds the other halves of my stories and since i can't access them right now i can't finish my stories off; but i'm working on my Supernatural stories, and they have yet to be entered into the labtop so i can post those for now since the Doc Manager has that copy & paste option. again sorry but just hold just a little bit longer. SECOND i finally get to update thankfully i got stories on Doc Manager before the labtop went down. also don't worry i won't let Computer Techs mess the other halves of my stories. so plz hang in with me, thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: they will be posted soon.**

* * *

**2. Avoiding and Facing**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

_"I can't believe these people,"_ Haruhi thought in her head with an anime popped vein in the back of her head.

Its been two days since Tamaki ordered the rest of the Host Club that they can't go near or speak to the Hinata twins and apparently the rest of the academy is following the Host club's example without even knowing it. The only ones who talk to the Hinata twins are the teachers but that's only when they're teaching their class.

* * *

**~Haruhi's Pov~ **

I want to talk to the new students, I really do, but I don't know what to say and I don't want our first conversation to be awkward.

I sighed in mixed annoyance, anger, and despair knowing that I might never talk to them. Though that won't stop me from feeling sorry for the Hinata twins or being mad at the others, though I should be angry at myself as well since I'm avoiding them as well.

* * *

***Time Skip* **

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

Today is Friday and the Host Club is open for business, and everything is running smoothly... that is until the club had unwanted visitors.

Velna and Serafina walked right in and strode over to Haruhi, who is serving tea since "he" didn't have any customers.

"Hey Haruhi," the female twins said unison.

* * *

**~With Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

"Huddle," Tamaki said to the Hosts with the exception of Haruhi.

"How does the Hinata's know Haruhi's name?" Tamaki asked, whispered to the other huddled hosts.

"Through attendance," Kaoru stated.

"Our teacher always calls out every students name so its probably no surprise if they know everybody in class through attendance," explained Hikaru.

* * *

**~With Haruhi, Velna, and Serafina (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

"Hey," Haruhi called back confused.

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"By attendance," Serafina stated.

Haruhi gave a sheepish grin from the slight embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. Well is there anything I can do for you ladies?" Haruhi asked, politely.

* * *

**~With Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

"We have to get the Hinata twins out of here soon or else all of our customers will be gone soon," Kyoya stated, noticing that some of the female customers leaving the club to be away from the female twins.

The other huddle hosts looked over to their female customers to see that Kyoya statement rang true.

"Kyoya is right we need to come up with a plan to get rid of the female twins and keep our guests here," Tamaki said.

So the huddled hosts came up a plan.

* * *

**~With Haruhi, Velna, and Serafina (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

"Yeah there is something you can do from us," Velna said, somewhat mischievously.

Haruhi's eyes widen in curiosity.

"We were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us this weekend," Serafina offered.

"Yeah, sure. But… why ask me when you can ask anybody else?" Haruhi asked.

Velna and Serafina giggled.

"You see with people in the academy ignoring and avoiding us we can observe," Velna said.

"And~d from what we observed your not like the others, you want to talk to us but you don't want to make anything awkward and keep the conversation going but you couldn't find away. So, we decide to help you out and make the first move," Serafina explained.

"And with you hanging out with us this weekend we have plenty to speak about," Velna further explained.

Haruhi smiled.

"Ohhhh, yeah I get it and I would like to hang out with you guys; and I would like to apologize for how the others have been treating you two," Haruhi agreed then apologized.

"Oh its no problem and we except this from people who are outside the family," Serafina claimed.

* * *

**~With Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori (Narrator's Pov Still)~ **

"Okay, so everybody knows the plan?" asked Tamaki to the remaining hosts.

"Yeah," said the male twins and Honey while Kyoya and Mori simply nodded.

But before they can put their plan into action they see Velna and Serafina closed the club's doors as they left, and small portion of their guests only remained surrounding Haruhi from what the other Hosts assume is to get the scoop on what the Hinata twins wanted.

"Well there is no point in using the plan now; but, we could use that plan for a later time," Kyoya stated while jolting it down something in his clipboard.

* * *

***Time Skip- Host Club Is Closed***

* * *

The rest of the clients left and Haruhi is packing but the others are looking at Haruhi for an explanation. When Haruhi finished packing, she finally noticed that her friends are staring at her.

"What?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Your not going to tell us," Hikaru and Kaoru slightly annoyed.

"Tell you what," Haruhi calmly said.

"About your conversation with the Hinata twins earlier," Kyoya stated coolly.

"None of your business like I told are female guests when they asked me same thing as you are now," Haruhi lightly exclaimed.

"My darling daughter," Tamaki said, magically sliding next to his 'daughter'.

"I thought we agreed as a group that we stay away from the Hinata twins," Tamaki said in a cool/charming façade.

Haruhi became annoyed and slightly glared at Tamaki which lost his façade and became panicked.

"Oh no sempai, YOU guys agreed I did no such thing… I did NOT agree to do anything; in fact, I was against it and still am," Haruhi slightly exclaimed.

With that Haruhi left and the remaining were left in stunned silence.

* * *

***Just so you know there is no bashing. Think of it as character developments/ personalities towards Velna and Serafina**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed. **

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
